Behind His Enemy Lines
by GeekOfHyrule
Summary: Flaky is the same worrisome girl as always, living her life as she usually does. She has only lived here a year though. So when a Green hair man moves back in... she doesn't know much about him, but the rest of the town does. Could this be the change she was looking for? Is this her beginning? Or is this...her end? (warning: THIS IS A LEMON, I REPEAT, A LEMON. Mature audience)
1. Character Sheets

Behind his enemy Lines

NOTE * EVERYONE HAS IS KIND OF FUCKED UP IN A WAY

Character personalities:

* * *

CUDDLES- Age: 19

Pros: lovable, friendly, upbeat, optimistic, energetic.

Cons: mischievous and fairly self-centered

Interests: Skate boarding, Soda, Rock music

Address: Lives on _Hollow Tree Lane_

Friends: everyone

Best Friends: Giggles

Enemies: Hates Nutty (but Nutty likes him), Flippy

* * *

GIGGLES- Age: 18

Pros: innocent, naive, giggly, happy, excitable, affectionate, Veg head

Cons: clingy, jealous, lonely easy

Interests: flowers, girly things, tea

Address: _Hollow Tree Lane_ (with Petunia)

Friends: Sniffles, splendid, and Lumpy

Best Friends: Cuddles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky

Enemies: Flippy , lifty, and shifty

* * *

TOOTHY- Age: 17

Pros: lots of friends, funny, fearless

Cons: acts too young for his age, likes younger girls

Interests: excercise and horror films

Address: _Hollow Tree Lane, _free loader at Cuddles

Friends: Splendid, Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia

Best Friends: Cuddles

Enemies: Flippy

* * *

LAMMY- Age: 18

Pros: strange, fun, supportive, goofy

Cons: scatterbrained, *strong imagination

Interests: gambling, tea with Giggles

Address: _Holy Pasters_ _Rd_

Friends: Sniffles and Nutty

Best Friends: Mr. Pickle, Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia

Enemies: Truffles and Lumpy

* * *

LUMPY- Age: 21

Pros: sweet, tries to fix things, brotherly, jack of all trades

Cons: clumsy, dumb, greedy, messes up

Interests: golf, working, money

Address: _Shimmer Lake Mobile homes _(the trailer park)

Friends: everyone

Best Friends:

Enemies: Flippy, Lifty, and Shifty


	2. Prologue

Behind his enemy lines Prolougue

Flaky waited on her porch, bouncing lightly on her heels. She crossed her arms and stared off into the distance. It was a warm morning, yet cloudy. The birds were chirping in the trees. The street was empty, not a soul in sight. She looked down at her feet, they had been turned inwards now. She took a deep breath. "C'mon." She whispered anxiously. She stepped forward lightly, and began to walk down her steps with caution. Uncrossing her hands and placing them behind her back, her clammy palms comforting the other. As she walked down her pathway to the street, she glanced quickly both ways. Now looking down the street, "Where is he?...Oh gosh" She said quite worriedly.

"Hello, Miss Flaky-" A gentle voice replied behind her.

"Ah!" Flaky yelped. She curved her spine inwards and jolted forward like someone was trying to grab her. She quickly turned around panting. Her hands were balled in fists by her chest, but not in a defensive way, but an protective way.

"I'm sorry Miss Flaky, I didn't mean to scare you." The light blue haired man said politely.

"It's okay, Lumpy. I...I just didn't know it was you." She replied, letting her shoulders and back ease into normal position. "Ha ha..." Flaky laughed nervously.

"I had to come through the woods this time, I was up all night on Animal Control Duty again." He smiled.

"Oh, really?" She said in a much more comfortable tone. He nudged her back lightly and nodded forward. She started walking down the street.

"Thank you for taking me every morning, I know you're very busy. I am sorry, I really am. I just...I dont know, It-"

"It's fine Flaky. Stop being so crazy, I love helping my friends." He looked down at her and smiled again. He was very tall, the tallest guy in town, and she, the shortest.

"You're right. S-sorry. Thank you...sorry." She stammered with her pointer fingers butting into each other in front of her. Lumpy sighed shaking his head, chuckling to himself.

"You're something else, Miss Flaky. Something else"


	3. Chapter 1: keeping Secrets

CHAPTER 1: Keeping Secrets

"Here you go, Miss Flaky. You know? We would get here a lot faster if you weren't afraid of driving."

"We could crash! Or we could go too fast! and get arrested or we-"

"I'm not going to be here this afternoon. Can you find a way home safely?" Lumpy stated softly.

"Uh...uh...I guess?" She said rather confused. Lumpy nodded and started to walk away, his hands in his jean pockets. Flaky awkwardly turned around and opened the cafe doors.

It was a quaint donut shop, very happy and calm. The entire place smelled of sweets and coffee. Flaky came here every morning to hangout with her friends. Where she felt the most comfortable in her skin. Where she could make jokes and laugh without stuttering. Mole was working the pastry bar as usual. She slowly sat down at there regular table, looking for her friends. The sun began to pick up outside, it was lovely day now. Petunia walked out from the women's restroom. "Flaky! How long have you been here?" Petunia asked, waving to Mole. Petunia sat down in front of her. "Does Giggles know you're here yet?" Petunia asked. Flaky shook her head side to side.

"Alright, let me order us up some teas and donuts."

"It's okay, I'll pay this time." Flaky insisted, grabbing Petunia's arm lightly.

"You pay next time, when Giggles get off. She gets off at noon." Petunia shrugged. Flaky sat back in her chair. Flaky analyzed her friend as she walked up to the counter. Petunia was very confident in her skin and had sought after beauty. She was tall and lean. Petunia was wearing a muted blue spring dress. Her hair was always put up in an effortless bun or down in waves, pinned back with a red flower pin. She was the trendy one of the group, and she often made Flaky feel insecure unwittingly. Petunia was also generous, polite, and honestly caring. The whole package.

The welcome bell rang as the door opened. Someone was walking in, two familiar faces. Petunia rushed over and squeezed the gentleman entering.

They were both fairly scrawny. The first had soft light blonde hair that came down to the nape of his neck, and bright shimmering blue eyes. He was wearing a snug yellow jacket with a bunny ear hood. Below the waist, he dressed in crazy plaid jeans, green ones at that, and pink bunny slippers. The other had violet purple hair, that was messy and wild. Just like his personality, but it was hidden under a green beanie. He had cute little freckles that danced across his cheeks. The lad wore a purple argyle sweater and black skinny jeans, with chains hanging from his belt loops. On top of his nose lay a band aid.

"Cuddles." She smiled. Hugging him with one arm. "Toothy" Hugging with the other. The boys both smiled. Toothy started for the table, his chains rattling back and forth with a skate board in hand. Cuddles grabbed Petunia's shoulders and pulled her aside.

"Petunia, you will never guess who I ran into." He said in a hushed tone. Suddenly his beam turned into a much more stern look. Petunia's face tightened.

"Mhmm." Cuddles nodded wide eyed, hinting.

"Oh my god...Did you tell Giggles yet?" Petunia asked uncomfortably.

"No not yet, but she is about to come out. I texted her." Cuddles replied. He began to saunter over to the table. His hands behind his back, whistling suspiciously.

"Hey, Flaky! What are you doing Cuddles?" Toothy snickered. A loud girly shrill came from the back.

"BABY!" A pink headed girl called. She came running out at full speed for Cuddles. "Miss me?" Cuddles asked flirtatiously, picking her up in his arms. "I did!" She replied, lowering herself down. She was very cheerful and extremely girly. She loved all things cute and cuddly, but most of all, her boyfriend. She was maybe a good couple of inches taller than Flaky, and she always wore pink. Her hair was short and topped with a bow. She was really cute, and had never been single for more than a week. She too made Flaky insecure. Flaky swished her mouth to-and-fro awkwardly.

"Hey guys!" The girl greeted. "What's wrong Petunia? You're pale as a ghost."

"I will tell you in a minute, Giggles." She swallowed. "And you're not gonna like it."

Giggles was confused. She pointed at everyone "Tea? Tea? Tea? Soda?...where is Lammy?" Giggles questioned.

"I don't know." Petunia shrugged.

"What if she's dead? Or was raped? Raped and than murdered?" Flaky panicked.

"Stop worrying so much, Flaky. She is fine" Cuddles smiled.

"Dead and Raped, but in what order?" Toothy joked, sitting on the table.

"Ew." Petunia chuckled, hitting Toothy on the shoulder. Giggles had just placed everyone's drink neatly placed on a tray and turned around when she heard the bell ring.

"Hi! Welcome to-" Her tray dropped to the ground and shattered everywhere.

In the door way stood a tall man dressed in military uniform.

"Hey, everyone. I'm back."


	4. Chapter 2: Flippant

CHAPTER 2 : Flippant

I apologize, it was quickly written, will be fixed.

* * *

"What? Not happy to see me?" The man asked. "That is a real shame, I was so excited to be back." He said happily and jokingly.

"You're not welcome here, Flippy" Giggles snarled crossing her arms.

"Stop it." Petunia begged firmly.

"Oh, so he deserves a second chance? After all he has done, he just gets to come back in here like everything is alright" She sped forward

"I said stop!" Petunia got up and grabbed Giggles' shoulders. "You might set him off?" Petunia whispered.

"This is the warm welcome I was looking forward to?" He started to twitch.

"These are the people who once called themselves my friend?" His eyes flickering between yellow and the calming sage green they were.

Flippy stormed up to Giggles. She stiffened like a board.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? " He snickered sinisterly. Giggles began to tear up, her face burning red. She tightened her fist, Petunia trying to hold them down.

"Oh well, right?!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up, turning towards the table. Everyone jumped at the sudden movement. His eyes wavering in green.

"Oh well!" Now back to yellow, he spoke in a terrible evil voice. He reversed towards Giggles. "She really was a nice cat too."

Giggles lunged forward. "Bastard!" Cuddles was standing up now too. Flippy moved forward almost past the table.

"What's this? A little desert flower?" He snidely said back at Giggles. "Very cute" Eyes still flickering. Flaky began to whimper and coward forward, slumping down and tearing up silently.

"Leave her alone!" Toothy barked.

"Lucky girl." His eyes suddenly transformed back into a lovely green for a moment. "Wish my friends stood by me when I needed them" He swiftly looked towards the door. "I'll say 'Hello' to Lammy for you." Flippy ripped the door open, almost pulling it off the hinges. It slammed behind him.

Everyone let out proverbial sighs...except, Flaky. Flaky started hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably. Toothy grabbed a hold of her. "Water." Petunia nudged. Giggles scurried to the back for a glass. "It's gonna be okay, breathe." Cuddles comforted. Flaky felt a heat rising up under her skin, a broiling burning heat. Her vision became blurry as the sounds faded out. Silver dots in her eyes as the ceiling came in view and disappeared.

Flaky woke up in a recognizable setting. She was home. She let her eyes settle. Flaky was tucked under a blanket laying softly on her couch. Her door was open, letting a warm serene breeze enter the room. Sunlight caressing her face. She tried to sit up quickly, but got dizzy fast. Flaky threw her palm onto her forehead for relief.

"Not yet, Miss Flaky. Don't wear your self out. Rest" Lumpy soothed. Flaky fell gently back on the couch arm. She glanced upwards to find Lumpy in his Doctor's jacket. "You fell might' hard. Knocked you clean out."

Flaky heard distant voices from the kitchen, mumbling if you will.

"She has anxiety issues! It is not safe for a man like him to be in THIS town." Giggles whispered loudly.

"I refuse to believe it either. You can't change crazy." A charming male's voice replied quietly.

"So do something about it!" Giggles shouted.

"I'm" He said loudly and adjusted his tone "I'm trying, but he has gone through the necessary care and help. Now they are saying that in order for him to make a recovery he must be with people he knows and places he finds familiar."

They heard a knock at door and the peered out the kitchen, in the doorway stood a figure with curly hair. Flaky sat up quickly again.

"Now Miss Flaky." Lumpy groaned.

"Lammy! You're alright!" Giggles praised, leaping forward for an embrace.

"Thankyou!" She smiled gleefully. "Oh, Flaky. Mr. Pickles and I heard, you okay?"

"Better now." Flaky smiled back.

"What happened to you?" Splendid asked.

"Nothing?" Lammy said confused sitting on the ground cross legged.

"But? But HE said he was with you?" Giggles griped.

"Flippy was. He is a very nice man. He is very nice to Mr. Pickles too." Lammy cheered holding Mr. Pickles up.

Both Splendid and Giggles looked dumbfounded. "How?" They wondered. Lumpy seized the chance and urged Splendid and Giggles out. "If you need me, call!" Giggles voice faded as she was pushed out of the door. Lumpy turned around and stared at Flaky.

"Now, Miss Flaky. Get some rest."

Flaky nodded politely.

"Take good care of her Lammy, but be careful yourself."

Lammy smiled and threw a thumbs up "Okay!"

* * *

That night Flaky tossed in bed, restless, achy, with a pit in her stomach. She felt as if something was... terribly wrong. She sprang up. The room was dark, eerie. Shadows were still. Her door was slightly cracked, opening into the hallway. She cautiously stepped out of her covers onto the carpet. Now holding both arms looking every way. Flaky is terrified of the dark.

The door creaked as she opened it, sending her back a pace. She began tip toe-ing once more. Lammy's door was closed. Now tip-toeing faster into living room, she expects to be comforted by the moonlight, but instead it casts a cold light causing shadows to move. The room still silent. Until...

The creaks of her old wooden porch wail. She looks down at the doorknob. Its locked. She sighs in relief and starts heading down the hall again. Stops. The doorknob is making clicking noise. She turns around in panic, its turning. Her heart now racing. She walks forward in terror. Flaky presses herself to the door. Silent again. Gets on her toes and peers through the peephole. There she sees a most unwelcome image, a mortifying guest lay upon her doorstep. HIS yellow eye.

* * *

"Wake up!" Lammy screamed. Flaky woke in a hot sweat, panting. "You fell asleep again."

"What time is it?!" Flaky exclaimed still panting.

"It's only six" Lammy replied softly. Rubbing Flak's head.

"...pm?" Flaky said full of hope.

"Yeah, of course silly." Lammy laughed getting up from the couch. Lammy stopped laughing suddenly. Turned away from Flaky. "I know what you saw, you should be afraid. He is not his sickness." Lammy headed for the door. "It's gonna rain tonight, so be careful when you go to get the groceries." The door shut tightly.

In the silence of the house again. Flaky felt alone and confused. Dwelling on the thought "You should be afraid. He is not his sickness."


	5. Chapter 3: Strange Encounters

CHAPTER 3: Strange Encounters

Lammy was at her first job interview since she had gotten off her medication, then had a sleepover with Petunia and Giggles. Everyone was really excited for her. Giggles set her up at the Donut Shop. Flaky was just happy knowing her friend was happy...but deep inside she was afraid she'd be alone. Everyone has plans and careers and now she'd be sitting in an empty house by her lonesome. With the current nightmare, her regular fearful thoughts had tripled. She had to get out of the house. She had never walked to the store by herself before, nevertheless, considered it. Flaky is too afraid to get kidnapped or...worse. Tonight she just didn't want to be solitary, but she had no one to take her. Flaky weighed the two choice, staying home and risking it.

"Maybe If I run." She thought worriedly. "Well, it IS suppose to rain."

"If someone breaks in while I am alone..."

"No. I'll go. I have to run into someone. We need groceries anyway..."

"What if someone tazers me and drags me into their car?!"  
"Stay out of the road, and if someone comes, walk to a random house and act like it's yours. If a car slows down, run into grassy areas."

She stood up quickly, courageous and bold. She pulled her sneakers on, rolled up her jeans into capris, and slung on a loose brown sweater over her raglan. Flaky pulled up her hair, trying to look less like prey, more like an average girl. She wore her hair up often though, the back was messy and wild, voluminous. Flaky felt comfortable that way, it was the way her mom had always done her hair when she was in competitive sports.

Now stomping off to the door. "I'm gonna do it."

Thrusting her hand forward. "I am gonna do it."

A foot away from the knob. " I AM GOING TO DO IT"

Her fingers reached the cold metal. Flashback of HIS yellow eye in the peephole peering in. Flaky recoiled.

"Nope." She started to take her sweater off and noticed the sun setting.

"Poop...alright." She closed her eyes and swung open the door. Shutting it softly behind her. She felt a surge of confidence.

"It's only ten minutes away. Seven if I go fast" Flaky nervously inched down the stairs looking down the street. She lifted her arms and began to fidget with her hair. Strand by strand she eased time away, twirling it between her fingers. A car would pass and she would head into the yard she was next to. Flaky's heart beating. The sun was going down and getting darker. The clouds were billowing above her. She was also afraid to be struck by lightning and the sound of thunder often startled her. Flaky started speed walking. Passing through the park. She heard soft mumbling from the slide. Terrified she briskly walked by, noticing a man. He didn't move towards her, nor talk directly to her. He looked as if he was sleeping and was simply just talking unconsciously. The man had a hat rested over his face, both arms comfortably placed behind his head. One of his legs were bent and the other hung off the slide. He seemed to be tall. She leaned in for a closer look. She scanned the man head to toe. Green locks peered from under the hat, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a couple of dog tags. As she went lower she noticed the camo pants and lace up boots. Flaky realized who it was.

"Get out of here." She thought. Flaky looked up at the darkening sky and felt a small drop of water. A pain began to eat at her, guilt. She couldn't leave him there in the rain, or at least without telling him.

"Just wake him up and run away." She lifted a fingered and cautiously moved toward the slide. The man's snores became more apparent, soft and childlike. Flaky looked down at his chest. Soft blissful breaths. Her stance lightened.

"Excuse me?" She said quietly, skin heating.

"Sir? Excuse me?" She said mousy. She was still a young naive girl, only seventeen and little experience in many things.

She tapped his leg. "Sir." She said louder. His foot twitched, pushing her back ready to run. She quickly noticed he was still asleep. Now more agitated she got in closer, hovering over him. Flaky lifted his hat up, "Excuse me?" The man's face swished around, his eyes tightened. Slightly squinting. He saw a dainty figure above him. He widely pried his eyes open.

"Ah!" He shouted in fright. Lifting his torso up he smashed his face on awning of the slide.

Flaky screamed in response. "I-I'm sorry!" Too afraid to move she closed her eyes and covered her face. He rubbed his head sorely. He slowly approached her. "D-don't come closer!"

"Oh...um...sorry." He backed up and sat lightly again on the slide. "Better?"

She dropped her arms gradually. "...Yeah.." She stared in puzzlement. He was just SITTING THERE. Making soft gestures and warm welcoming faces. His eyes were a deep olive green, glassy and honest. "You alright? I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-it's okay...really. I j-just wanted to tell you it was going to rain. Y-you should probably head home."

He looked down unhappily. "You are looking at it." Flaky opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Don't worry though, I was use to worse in the barracks. Trenches can be terribly uncomfortable...haha..ha" He laughed awkwardly trying not to pull her into his problems. Flaky looked at her pockets and reached in, she felt around for the money. She groaned noticing how late it had gotten and looked back at the man. "Flippy, right?" She said apprehensively.

"Yes, you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Flaky." An piercing silence rolled over their heads.

"If you'd like a place to stay til the storm passes, you can stay with me. We have a pullout couch. But, you'd have to walk with me to get groceries, I am afraid to walk by myself."

"It'd be my pleasure, Miss. Now?" He said jumping up abruptly frantically looking around in circles. "Ah!" he picked up a light camo jacket. He placed it over her shoulders. She slunk down thinking he was grabbing her to see his shadow move infront of her.

"If it's going to rain, I don't want you to get sick." Flaky tried to hide her smile, she knew deep inside he was still the treacherous man at the shop. He was still the looming nightmare that had plagued her thoughts. Yet, in the hush of the summer night, she felt comfort next to his side, but the pit in her stomach never subsided.


	6. Chapter 4: Trick Or Treat

CHAPTER 4: Trick or Treat

They continued on to shopping, where Flippy very graciously and courteously held her bags. It was as if she was with another person.

* * *

Now at the house, she opened the door. It opened without a fuss and it made her wonder "Do I always forget to lock it?"

The thought sent a chill up her spine as she thought of her night terror that was committed to memory.

She pointed to the kitchen, gesturing Flippy to set the bags down. She was just letting him wander the house freely. She hurriedly propped the phone up in case she needed urgent help. He returned to the living room. The cozy living room, of browns and neutrals. Soft fluffy couch and tan carpeting.

"Its really nice now." He said sweetly, glancing around.

"What is? She asked calmly.

"The house."

"Oh." She smiled in relief. "Wait? Y-you've been here?" She interrogated.

"Lammy and I use to be really close." Flippy stared at the entertainment unit. "I was dating Giggles back then, before I left that is, well...that summer." He picked up a frame, a photo of Lammy and Giggles. "It was actually my second time leaving. I was sad...but everyone else, they didn't mind much..." He set the picture down lightly.

"To war?" Flaky didn't know much about the military, nor many things that were violent. She had tended to stay as far away as possible.

He let out a long pause, deciding whether to tell the truth or not.

"No. No, I had to get ...help for some issues I was having at the time. I am much better now, I think." He sat down comfily on the couch. "But you can kick me out if you don't feel safe...now that I said that."

"N-no.. it's okay." She said anxiously.

"PTSD." He said sternly.

"PT-?"

"Yes. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. If I get set off, I turn into another version of me. Like I can't control my body. And I do terrible things to people. But I don't even remember them when I...I am better now."

She was stunned. What kind of person goes away for a year? Just how bad is it? Will she be safe? Sounds more than just PTSD. She anxiously looked at the door, felt the tension stirring. She had tons of friends who emotional issues or problems. Flaky wanted to be there for him too. She perked up quickly.

"We could watch a movie? Hungry?" Flaky asked brightly.

Flippy crossed one leg over his other knee. Smirked. "yeah, I'm hungry...for something." She thought it was strange how he had said it and she made a confused facial expression.

"You're a laugh, Flaky."

She blushed mildly, looking at her feet. "I-i'll just go make us some food. Have a movie in mind?"

"It's your house, really, you choose." He gestured.

Flaky really did not want to argue in fear it would bring back past emotions. "A-alright." She sat in front of the movie case. "Which one?" She thought carefully. She couldn't play a violent one, or one with much fighting. "Chick flicks? " She asked quietly.

"Sure" Flippy grinned.

She pulled out a movie from the case. "Bridesmaids." She felt uncomfortable with her back turned to him, but nevertheless, stayed forward. Flaky popped the tv on and headed for the kitchen. She could feel his insistent eyes following her every step. Flaky's lower back pushed inwards like a frightened cat.

Flaky slipped her sweater off and placed it on the counter, pulling a stool out. She was so petite she had to lift her self onto to the counter to grab things. She got on her tippy toes and reached for a box of macaroni. When suddenly she felt two hands grab her hips and push her up. She grabbed the box.

"Oh Thanky-" She was quickly turned around, sat atop the cold stove. The box dropped to the floor and spilt everywhere. She yelped as her butt hit the surface. Flippy was standing in front of her. His face close to hers. Hands on her thighs. "Flippy..." She whimpered, pulling her face as far back as she could. He started to rub them, pressing his fingers in slightly as he went back and forth. "What are y-you doing?" She shouted. Goosebumps surged up her arms. She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too strong. "STOP!" She screamed. Attempting to push his arms off with her scrawny hold. No luck.

"You're a tease, Flaky." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath coursing through her hair and down her neck. "P-please." She begged, trying once more. She felt a tickle in a place she had never felt before.

"So many things I could do to you." He growled quietly. " And I intend to. The way you act so innocently and the way you nervously move around, makes me just want to rip your pants off and put it in." He whispered again, nibbling slightly on her ear lobe. She began to feel hot again, but it was different this time. It wasnt just under the skin, she felt hot in an odd place. "St-stop it!" She whimpered. He squeezed her thighs, pulling her pants of .

"Ow! St-Stop!" She screamed in pain. Her legs red from the torture. She started to cry, only in her panties and a shirt. He pulled her legs forward, to the edge of the counter, where her private was pressed hard against his. It was stiff , he pulled her in tighter, moaning quiet but grisly. Flippy slipped his hands up her shirt, cold hands against soft warm skin. She jumped, yelping. "Help! Help" He pressed his lips into hers. "Shhh." He mumbled into her lips, undoing her bra. Cupping her tiny breasts. "A handful, the perfect size" He squeezed before she could say anything.

She let out a mix of moans and whimpers. Flippy circled her nipples til they became pointy and erect, pressing into them. Massaging. Her face turned pink. Keeping one hand on her breast, he lifted the shirt off and slid her brad off her arms. He shoved her back against the backsplash and sucked on her nipples. Swirling it with his tongue and nibbling. She let out squeals of pain and pleasure.

She wanted to get away but felt powerless in his grip, her body was thinking the complete opposite a started lightening with every movement. Flippy slipped his finger down her lap again, his other hand squeezing both wrists above her head. He traced her clit from the outside of her panties. "You're so wet" He growled, getting more aggressive. " I could just slip right in." She turned her face in tears and utter mortification.

Flippy began to kiss down her neck, sucking on the collar bone and down to her stomach. He tongued her belly button, pressing deep as his hand slid under her ass. One side fit perfectly in his hand. He squeezed, moaning into her skin. She started to moan too, trying to hold it in. She actually liked being touched that way. Her thighs squeezed his hand tightly. "I wouldn't do that." He pushed deeply into her over the panties. "Ah!" She shouted in pleasure. Starting to shake. Panting.

He pulled her panties off and threw them. Now her body was exposed, she felt vulnerable. "P-please please." She begged trying to lower her arms. Flaky put two fingers into her labia, rubbing softly. "Pl-please...please..stop...ah.." Her words started to turn into hushed noises. Flippy pressed his erection in his pants against her naked body once more. Her arms fell limp. He let go of them gently putting them into his hair. He slid his pants off too, tossing his shirt. In boxers and nothing else. His dog tags clinged as they hit the floor. He started moving his fingers up and down on her clit. Flaky moaning softly. Her crying slowly began to stop.

He put one finger on the rim of her entrance and just barely went in. She started unknowingly pushing her hips up, pushing his finger down deeper. She was throbbing and it seemed like the only way to get relief. He kissed her deeply and intimately. Pushing his fingers in roughly. He sucked on her bottom lip. She squealed in pain. He kept kissing to calm her down. With one hand under her buttocks he picked her up, pulling the other hand out to hold her back. He layed her gently on the floor and quickly went back to fingering.

She feebly murmured. "what's that?" He asked, pulling his fingers out. "M..."She murmured again.

"Huh?" He asked pulling her legs open. He was manipulating her body and she was enjoying it. "More." she finally said.

"That's better" He smirked. pulling her ass up, knees bent, on all fours, hands on the ground. He squeezed her hips tightly. Letting him give out a pleasurable shreak, her shreaks made him go deeper. His tongue sucking on the clit, exploring her. He was letting out hums, vibrating her insides. "You're so sweet." He growled, flipping her back on her back side. He pried her legs open, opening the front of his boxers. His member slipped out. "I can tell it's your first time...and you're so young" He hovered over her kissing her. Cold because she was dripping wet, it rolled down her buttocks. A warmth covered it now, he prodded, never going in. She Couldn't take it, she thrusted forward forcing it into her. She screamed in intense pain as he started to move. "AH!" She tried to push him off, but she couldn't. The noise of her pain turned him on, as he went deeper and deeper. She felt a painful snap. He kept going. caressing her sides, trying to soothe her, show her she was enjoying it.

Flaky started moving again to. Her mouth open, panting, as her eyes rolled back. He roughly put his hand where her collar bone lay and held her down. Dominating her, which intensified her pleasure. He thrusted faster.

Flippy held her on as he got on his back. She was on top and very still, stiff. She didn't know what was going on. She looked down at his face, which was surprisingly looking at her passionately and lovingly. His eyes the most beautiful shade of emerald green. He ran his hands up her ass and squeezed again, moving her up and down. Guiding her every move, as a team. They were moving together. Moaning loudly. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed. His skin turned red with flush. She felt a heat rising in her tummy, as her insides swelled with tingles. She saw stars as she screamed. "FLIPPY!" He pushed into her, releasing. Filling her up they both stopped moving for a second. Weak she fell onto his chest, his member still throbbing and pumping inside. He lightly flipped her over onto the floor. He lie next to her, stroking her cheeks, he kissed her forehead. "Flaky...you have given me the chance to love again. I just want to be with you, if you would give me the chance. Please."

The sudden reaction made her head spin. "Fl-Flippy.." Her vision blurred, she fainted.

* * *

She awoke in the living room again. Alone. The room was dark. The tv was on, blankets over her soft skin. She panicked. Her heart swell in intense pain. As she sprang up to look for Flippy. He had just left her, after taking her virginity, such a big piece of her was gone. He took a piece of her heart. Flaky tried to fight back the tears, she felt unwanted and used. This was far worse than death. This was genuine heartbreak. She dropped to her knees on the floor and cried pools into her palms until her cheeks went raw. The burning feeling of salty tears on irritated skin.

She heard the door open. Flaky jumped back, throwing the sheets around her. A white light came through the door, an angelic prism. All sound left her ears, the silhouette reached for her hand.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" The sound returned when she touched the warm palm. As the vision focused. "Baby?"

Flippy kissed her forehead, getting on one knee. "I went to get us some breakfast. Obviously not from the donut shop. I know you like tea." He handed her a cup. "By the way, I think I love you too."


	7. Alternate Ending

ALTERNATE ENDING

She awoke in the living room again. Alone. The room was dark. The tv was on, blankets over her soft skin. Eerie. She panicked. Her heart swelled in intense pain. As she sprang up to look for Flippy. He had just left her, after taking her virginity, such a big piece of her was gone. He took a piece of her heart. Flaky tried to fight back the tears, she felt unwanted and used. This was far worse than death. This was genuine heartbreak. She dropped to her knees on the floor and cried pools into her palms until her cheeks went raw. The burning feeling of salty tears on irritated skin.

She heard the door open. Flaky jumped back, throwing the sheets around her. A white light came through the door. A huge white figure. All sound left her ears, the silhouette reached for her hand.

She witnessed as Lammy ran in sheer distraught, but she could not hear her. Lammy ran in slow, as the hand grabbed for Flaky. Lammy collapsed in tears. Hands on the sheets where Flaky just was. Except when Lammy lifted her hands, they were dowsed... Now Flaky could see the reality too. Out the windows, blue and red lights flickering. A knife lay on the floor. Flaky knew what had happened, her friends came following soon after. A gash in Flaky's back, blood spilt. In a pool of red her friends mourned over loss. When Flaky realized, She...was dead.


End file.
